Confession
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Masamori akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia yang ia cari. Ia menemukan tempat untuk berlabuh, yakni di hati Tokine Yukimura. Untuk #CPC2016


**A/N : Hai! Saya gak tahu apakah akan ada yang baca kapal minor ini. Selain itu, nampaknya fandom ini juga sepi :'( Oleh karenanya saya berencana untuk meramaiikan fandom ini dengan kapal minor (as always.) BTW, saya cinta banget sama Mas-san, jadi akhirnya saya bikin deh fic khusus buat Mas.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Kekkaishi milik mbak Yellow Tanabe.**

 **Summary : Masamori akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia yang ia cari. Ia menemukan tempat untuk berlabuh, yakni di hati Tokine Yukimura. Untuk #CPC2016**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship. Drama and Romance mostly.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan tata bahasa buruk. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Flame akan segera dihapus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masamori," seseorang yang puluhan tahun lebih tua memanggil Masamori yang sedang menikmati teh hijau favoritnya. Dan saat itu pula, Masamori tengah menonton film barat berjudul V for Vendetta yang kebetulan tayang di channel TV lokal.

Masamori mengabaikan film yang ia tonton, lantas ia hanya memandang Shigemori dalam diam. Ia dengan sabar menunggu ucapan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh kakeknya tersebut. Masamori tahu jika kakeknya memandang dirinya dengan logat seperti itu, maka pastilah ada sesuat yang penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Pria berusia 22 tahun ini siap melakukan segala apapun yang berhubungan dengan Karasumori, mengingat ia adalah seorang Kekkaishi,dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi Karasumori.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan Yoshimori untuk satu malam ini." Ia menyambung ucapannya, masih belum merubah posisi berdirinya didepan pintu. "Tuan Uro memanggilnya untuk suatu urusan," tambah Masamori.

Masamori menyeduh tehnya, kemudian meletakkan gelas berwarna cokelat itu di meja. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, agak bingung dengan permintaan sang kakek. Tidak biasanya ia meminta Masamori menggantikannya. Hal ini membuat Masamori menyimpulkan jika Kakek Shige sedikit-sedikit mulai mengakui kemampuannya, dan mulai mempercayai orang berjenggot tipis dihadapannya itu.

"Tuan Uro? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Masamori bertanya, menuntut penjelasan.

Shigemori menggeleng, matanya terpejam. Ia membuka matanya kembali, kemudian melihat Masamori dengan serius. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mamezo datang secara mendadak sore ini, dan membawa Yoshimori bersamanya. Saat aku bertanya, ia menolak untuk menjawabnya." Shigemori menjawab.

Masamori mengangguk pelan. Para anggota Yagyou yang ia pimpin sudah meninggalkan kediaman Sumimura dan Yukimura satu malam lalu. Masamori memutuskan untuk tinggal karena kakeknya meminta dirinya untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari lagi. Awalnya Masamori menolak, tapi karena Shigemori mengatakan jika mungkin akan ada masalah lain yang muncul.

Dan dugaannya benar, Mamezo datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa Tuan Uro, dan menyuruh Yoshimori untuk ikut begitu saja. Shigemori sebenarnya berniat untuk ikut dan memastikan Yoshimori baik-baik saja, namun Mamezo melarangnya. Shigemori tidak tahu mengapa, dan Mamezo menolak untuk memberi keterangan. Jadi, lebih baik ia bertanya langsung kepada Yoshi langsung ketika ia kembali. Dan malam ini juga, kebetulan ada Masamori dirumah, ia bisa menyuruh pria itu untuk menggantikan Yoshimori dulu. lagi pula, Shigemori yakin jika Yoshimori baru akan kembali besok pagi.

" _Benar-benar sesuai rencana."_ Masamori membatin, ia menyunggingkan seringai yang tertutupi oleh teh hangat yang ia seduh. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, jadi ia merencanakan ini diam-diam sejak tiba dirumah. "Aku mengerti." Ia mengangguk. Masamori bangkit dari duduknya, mematikan TV yang menampilkan V sedang menolong Evey dari para Fingerman. Begitu TV itu mati, ia meninggalkan ruang santai dan teh nya yang mulai mendingin.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" Masamori bertanya lagi.

Shigemori baru akan membuka mulutnya, berencana menjawab pertanyaan Masamori. Namun, niatnya berhenti saat ia merasakan gelombang energi negatif yang kuat muncul secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini pertanda jika Karasumori sedang kedatangan tamu tak diundang; Ayakashi. Mereka berdua merasakan gelombang yang sama.

"Aku akan bersiap." Masamori berdiri, kakeknya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Masamori yang sudah berdiri.

Tak lama setelah Shigemori pergi, Masamori masuk ke kamarnya. Ia memakai pakaian seperti ninja tanpa masker. Didadanya terdapat lambang Urakai, yang kemudian ia balut kembali dengan jubah Dewan Nomor 7 Urakai. Ia sengaja menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai umpan jika ada musuh yang kuat menghampiri dan berniat untuk mengambil Karasumori.

Setelah selesai, ia berjalan keluar dengan jubahnya yang melambai-lambai. Ia mengenakan sandal tradisional Jepang-nya, dan bergegas untuk menuju Karasumori. Ia mempunyai firasat yang kuat jika musuh yang datang kali ini lebih kuat dari pada musuh-musuh yang datang sebelumnya. Masamori benar-benar harus bergegas.

Ia berdiri setelah selesai dengan perlengkapannya. Ia menarik Tenketsu yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada, kemudian berteriak "ketsu" untuk membuat tangga dari Kekkai. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, jajaran tangga Kekkai sudah bermunculan di udara.

Masamori langsung melompat dari satu Kekkai ke Kekkai yang lainnya dengan cepat lincah. Ia melewati atap-atap rumah para tetangga yang nampak pemiliknya sedang tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di Karasumori setiap malam. Dan sebaiknya, mereka tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi, dan tetap menjadi rahasia orang-orang tertentu saja. Jangan sampai ada korban dari manusia yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang Karasumori.

" _Ini bukan Ayakashi biasa."_ Ia membatin seraya mempercepat langkahnya. _"Aku ingin tahu apa Tokine-chan bisa mengatasi ini,"_ ia menyambung pikirannya dengan sedikit seringai. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuan Tokine setelah lama di Kokuboro bersama Yoshimori beberapa hari lalu.

-OOOOoooOOOO-

Langit Karasumori diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, seperti biasa. Sekolah tersebut segaja tidak diberikan lampu agar tidak terlihat oleh orang awam jika ada Kekkaishi yang berjaga disana setiap malam. Salah satunya adalah Tokine, gadis muda yang cantik dengan rambut yang ia kuncir kebelakang seperti ekor kuda. Ia gadis yang cerdas, ahli dalam membuat strategi dan pembuatan teknik Kekkai yang mematikan, namun dengan sedikit tenaga.

Tokine Yukimura, bersama dengan anjing hantu asistennya yang bernama Hakubi, sedang berlari dikoridor sekolah. Mereka nampak berusaha mengejar Ayakashi yang auranya begitu gelap dan mengerikan. Tokine dan Hakubi dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi, tapi apapun itu ia tidak akan mundur.

"Honey, yang ini sangat kuat. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan Kekkai biasa," ujar Hakubi. Mereka masih berlari, kali ini keluar dari koridor sekolah menuju ke lapangan yang berada ditengah-tengah sekolah.

"Aku hanya perlu mencobanya, Hakubi." Tokine menjawab. "Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka Yoshimori pasti bisa." Ia menimpali Hakubi, masih berlarian.

"Tapi aku tidak mencium tanda-tanda kehadiran Yoshi, Honey." Hakubi menjawab.

Tokine dengan menenteng Tenketsu-nya terus berlari menuju sumber dimana Ayakashi tersebut berada. Ia tidak sedikit pun merasa gentar dengan apayang akan ia lawan. Ia berhenti dititik dimana sumber Ayakashi itu berada, selain itu Hakubi juga mengatakan jika Ayakashi tersebut berada disekitar mereka berdiri.

"Honey untuk sekali ini, lebih baik kau serahkan kepada Sumimura saja."" Hakubi memperingatkan Tokine lagi. Ia nampak gusar, memandang Tokine seakan-akan sedang berusaha memperingatkan Tokine tentang sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa!" Tokine menyentak keras. "Aku tidak akan—" ucapannya terhenti saat itu pula, tatkala perasaan aneh tiba-tiba datang kepada dirinya. Perasaan aneh saat makhluk itu datang, makhluk jahat dan kejam yang paling dibenci oleh Tokine.

"Perasaan ini..." Ia bergumam pelan. "Aura ini..." Ia menyambung. Ia memincingkan matanya hingga setengah menyipit. Wajahnya menjadi ekspresi ketakutan, geli dan benci. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya, sudah siap untuk berlari.

"HAKUBIIIIIII" Tokine berteriak keras sekali. Hingga Masamori yang masih perjalanan menuju Karasumori bisa mendengar teriakannya.

Tokine melihat sebuah Ayakashi yang sangat besar, berwarna cokelat gelap. Ia memiliki enam kaki kaki yang berbuku-buku, dua antena yang panjang di kepalanya. Antena itu bergerak-gerak kearah Tokine dan Hakubi. Ia juga melihat jika Ayakashi kecoak itu memiliki sayap yang sudah siap untuk digunakan terbang sewaktu-waktu. Matanya merah dan besar, memandang tepat kearah Tokine.

Masamori mempercepat langkahnya, hingga dua detik kemudian ia sudah melihat Tokine berlari diiringi melompat-lompat penuh ketakutan. Masamori juga bisa mendengar Tokine berteriak kencang sekali, bahkan Hakubi sampai menutup telinganya.

"KETSU!KETSU! KETSU! KETSU!"

Tokine meleparkan banyak sekali serangan dengan Kekkai namun dengan mudahnya dipatahkan dan dihindari oleh makhluk bernama Butto. Tidak satupun Kekkai yang dilemparkan Tokine secara asal-asalan itu mengenai Butto, yang ada ia hanya buang-buang tenaga.

"Mas-san, apa kau akan diam saja?" Madarao tiba-tiba bersuara. Masamori agak terkejut karena baru menyadari kehadiran Madarao yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Madarao?" Masamori bersuara setengah kaget. "Aku ingin tahu apa dia bisa melawannya sendiri." Masamori menjawabnya.

Madarao menggeleng, sambil menutup sebelah matanya dengan cakarnya. "Kita berdua tahu jika mereka tidak akan bisa menghadapi makhluk ini sendiri," Madarao memperingatkan Masamori lagi.

Tokine tersandung oleh akar sebuah pohon yang muncul di permukaan tanah. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, tapi rasanya begitu sulit untuk berdiri. Hakubi menyuruhnya untuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Hakubi sama paniknya dengan Tokine yang juga takut dengan sebuah Ayakashi kecoa.

Ia melingkup dirinya dengan Kekkai. Tokine dan Hakubi berada didalamnya, sementara itu Butto mengeluarkan salah satu tombak panjang diujung kedua antena-nya. Kedua antena panjang itu secara bergantian menyerang Kekkai Tokine secara bertubi-tubi. Masamori bisa melihat Tokine kuwalahan menahan seranganya.

" _Ayakashi itu belum menggunakan kekuatannya yang sepenuhnya, tapi kekuatannya sudah sebesar itu. Jelas bukan lawan yang seimbang dengan Tokine-chan."_ Ia membatin.

Tokine masih menahan serangannya dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahannya, karena kekuatannya yang begitu besar. Tokine merasa jika makhluk ini belum menggunakan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya sedang bermain-main dengan Tokine. Ia menikmati ekspresi ketakutan Tokine. Selain itu, Tokine semakin gemetaran takut.

"Honey, tamatlah kita!"

Butto mengambil ancang-ancang, ia juga menyerap kekuatan Karasumori untuk memberikan satu serangan yang lebih keras lagi. Tokine memandangnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari wajahnya. tanganya bergetar karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan yang diberikan Butto kepadanya. Dalam waktu sepuluh detik kemudian, Butto sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat dan lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia melayangkan sebuah serangan yang amat kuat kepada Tokine, dan gadis itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata, tidak kuasa melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Ketsu!"

Sebuah suara terdengar samar-samar oleh Hakubi dan Tokine. Ia membuka matanya, melihat Kekkai-nya sudah hancur dan kini mendapati salah satu antena Butto dilingkup oleh delapan lapis Kekkai sekaligus.

"Metsu!" Tokine mendengar sosok itu bersuara lagi.

" _Itu bukan suara Yoshimori. Apakah dia..."_ Tokine membatin, sambil melihat salah satu antena Butto menjadi retak.

Tokine menoleh, melihat sosok pria muda terjun dari Kekkai atu ke Kekkai yang lain menuju kearahnya. Tokine melihat Masamori mendarat dihadapannya dengan keren, membiarkan jubah Yagyou nya melambai-lambai terkena angin. Masamori bisa merasakan aura pahlawan penyelamat dalam dirinya, seperti biasa.

"M-Masamori-san?" Tokine bergumam pelan.

Ia belum menoleh saat Tokine memanngilnya, ia memandang Butto dengan pandangan dingin yang mematikan. Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hakubi dan Tokine. "Ah, Tokine-chan, Hakubi, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Masamori bertanya dengan suara polos yang ia buat-buat, berpura-pura baru datang. Suara polos itu benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya.

"K-Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Tokine terbata-bata. Ia tidak tahu apayang akan terjadi jika Masamori tidak datang.

Tokine masih tidak berani memandang Ayakashi Kecoak berantena tombak tersebut dengan matanya. Ia merasa terselamatkan oleh kehadiran Masamori yang sama sekali tidak ia duga, membuatnya sampai berkeringat dingin. Tokine melihat pria muda yang tampan, kuat cerdas dan tangguh berdiri dihadapan Tokine, layaknya benteng yang selalu melindungi apapun dan siapapun yang ada didalamnya. Tanpa alasan, Tokine wajahnya memerah. Ia selalu merasa aman saat Masamori ada disekitarnya.

Masamori diikuti dengan Madarao disampingnya, melihat Tokine dengan ekspresi lega diwajahnya. "Yoshimori tidak bisa hadir malam ini karena sesuatu,"ujarnya sembari memfokuskan diri kepada Kekkai yang ia buat. Masamori sama sekali tidak terlihat tegang, malah ia terlihat santai seakan-akan Butto adalah Ayakashi rendahan. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Tokine-chan."

Tokine tidak menjawab, ia terlalu fokus dengan Butto yang meronta-ronta didalam Kekkai Masamori. Yang ada, Tokine malah melihat Masamori berbalik, dan berjalan lebih dekat kearah Tokine. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, membantu Tokine untuk bangkit. Tokine memandang tangan Masamori yang jauh lebih besar dari pada tangannya. Ia meraih tangan Masamori, lalu dalam sekejap, Tokine sudah berdiri disamping Masamori, diantara Hakubi dan Madarao juga.

"Aku senang kau kemari, Masamori-san." Tokine menjawab santai. "Terima kasih," tambahnya.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu." Ia menyahut, membiarkan Butto meronta-ronta didalam Kekkai-nya. "Enaknya kita apakan makhluk ini, Tokine-chan?" Masamori melemparkan sarkasme, diam-diam mengolok Butto.

"Hei, kau ini siapa? Kau bukan Kekkaishi asli, jadi bukan tandinganku." Butto akhirnya bersuara. "Kau pikir Kekkai murahanmu ini bisa merusak kulitku, huh?" Butto mengganggu.

Ia meronta-ronta lagi, membuat Tokine semakin geli. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak heboh sendiri, ia terlalu geli dengan kecoak. Masamori sengaja menahannya lebih lama, ia menikmati ekspresi Tokine yang lucu saat melihat kecoak sebesar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bicara." Masamori menyahut enteng, melihat Butto yang marah tidak terima. "Diamlah untuk beberapa saat saja, aku sedang berbicara dengan Tokine-chan." Masamori memperingatkan Butto.

"Manusia sialan!" Butto marah.

Ia menyerap kekuatan yang ada di Karasumori sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tubuhnya semakin membesar, dan mengeras jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saking besarnya, ukuran badannya sampai menghancurkan seluruh Kekkai Masamori yang sudah lapis delapan. Setelah selesai, ia tertawa lepas. Bentuknya menjadi semakin menjijikkan, tidak enak untuk dipandang.

Tokie terlalu panik hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia langsung melompat kegendongan Masamori sebelum pria muda berjenggot tipis itu melafalkan Metsu untuk Butto. Masamori dengan reflek langsung menahan tubuh Tokine dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat-berotot. Masamori menyangga tubuh Tokine, ia bisa merasakan tangan Tokine telah melingkar dilehernya, kepala gadis muda itu terpendam didada Masamori yang bidang. Tokine meringkuk dan heboh di gendongan Masamori tanpa ia sadari. Ia terlalu takut.

Ia—Tokine juga melingkarkan kakinya ditubuh Masamori dengan erat. Kedua tangannya menekan leher Masamori seerat mungkin, pria itu hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Siksaan yang dialami Masamori belum berakhir, Tokine juga menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Masamori dengan berat badannya, berteriak-teriak karena panik seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Aaahh bunuh bunuh dia Mas-san! Aku geliiiii aaaaaa!" Tokine berteriak-teriak dengan keras sekali. Ia masih merasa jijik dan geli.

"Astaga, Honey. Kau membuatku cemburu." Hakubi bersuara, ia membuat suara tangis yang ia buat-buat. Hakubi terlihat dramatis, lalu menutup wajah hitam putih itu dengan kedua cakarnya

"T-Tokine-chan, a-aku tidak bisa b-bernafas," ucap Masamori pelan, tepat ditelinga Tokine. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pundak Tokine, agar ia bisa turun dan Masamori bisa bernafas lagi. Suaranya seperti orang yang terdampar di luar angkasa, tidak bisa bersuara karena nafasnya tertahan oleh dekapan Tokine yang sangat kuat. Masamori

Tokine masih panik, memberontak seakan-akan jutaan kecoa merayap ditubuhnya, dan Masamori tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskan paksa Tokine dan membawanya ketempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri, atau mereka akan terbunuh oleh makhluk itu. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan Zekkai dengan Tokine yang mencekiknya erat seperti ini. Butto masih tertawa puas, antena-nya yang dihancurkan oleh Kekkai Masamori tumbuh lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha menyerang Masamori yang nampak menderita akibat Tokine.

Masamori melompat mundur secara zig-zag, ia masuk ke area pepohonan untuk mengecoh Butto. Ia berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon besar, lalu mencoba berbicara lagi kepada Tokine. "Tokine-chan, kau sudah aman,"ucap Masamori. Suaranya masih tertahan, begitu juga dengan nafasnya.

"Honey, kau bisa membunuhnya," kali ini Hakubi yang bersuara. Hakubi mencoba menarik Tokine dari Masamori, Madarao ikut membantu.

Tokine yang akhirnya menyadari Madarao dan Hakubi mencoba menarik tubuhnya. Tokine secepat kilat langsung melompat turun dari Masamori. Ia langsung membelakangi Masamori, dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal sebodoh ini dalam hidupnya.

" _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali, Tokine!"_ Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendengar Masamori menarik nafas panjang setelah kesulitan bernafas selama hampir tiga menit. Tokine masih tidak berani memandang Masamori sedikitpun, ia merasa malu sekali. Ini adalah kali pertama ia malu dihadapan seorang pria. Dan ini membuat Tokine semakin tidak enak kepada Masamori.

"Nah, Tokine-chan," ucap Masamori tiba-tiba. "Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya?" Ia menyambung ucapannya.

Ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Tokine, dan bersiap untuk melawan Butto sendiri. ia tidak bisa menunda-nunda pekerjaan membasmi Ayakashi seperti ini. Jika tadi Tokine tidak melompat kegendongannya, pasti Butto sudah kalah dari tadi. Tapi Masamori tidak bisa menyalahkan Tokine. Ia tahu jika 6 dari 10 wanita didunia takut dengan serangga kecil menjijikkan—kecoa.

Masamori muncul tiba-tiba dari udara. Ia terjun tepat dihadapan Butto yang sedang mengamuk. "Ah, kukira aku membuatmu dan pacarmu takut."

"Takut denganmu?" Masamori mengulangi ucapan Butto. Ia menyeringai, menarik bibir atasnya hingga memperlihatkan gigi yang putih dan bersih. "Kau bahkan bukan levelku," ia menyambung ucapannya.

"Sombong sekali kau, bocah!" Butto merasa tersinggung. "Rasakan ini!"

Butto menjulurkan antenanya keatas, lalu menghantamkannya ke tanah. Ia menyerang Masamori secara bertubi-tubi. Masamori dengan tangkasnya menghindar, tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk membuat Kekkai atau bahkan Zekkai jika diperlukan.

"Hoi! Joso! Ketsu!" Masamori membuat Kekkai lapis delapan lagi. Kekkai-nya melingkup Butto dengan ukuran yang amat pas, hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Masamori mendarat diatas tanah, berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya yang kuat.

"Metsu!"

Satu detik kemudian, Butto terkepung oleh kepulan asap dan debu, membuatnya tidak bisa dilihat. Masamori menunggu sampai asap dan debu itu menghilang selama beberapa detik. Ia tahu jika Butto tidak akan bisa dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh Kekkai biasa, walaupun sudah berlapis delapan.

Asap dan debu yang menghalangi penglihatan Masamori kemudian menghilang. Ia sekilas masih bisa melihat Butto yang sedang menyesuaikan dirinya setelah menghadapi delapan lapis Kekkai yang sudah di-Metsu oleh Masamori. Ia kembali tertawa, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya, sambil berteriak keras sekali. Butto masih dalam keadaan utuh tanpa satu goresan pun.

Sementara itu, Tokine ingin sekali membantu tapi melihat kemampuan Masamori yang begitu mengesankan, ia menjadi tak yakin bisa membantu. Yang ada malah ia akan merepotkan Masamori. Selain itu pula, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Ayakashi sekelas Butto dengan kemampuannya yang belum cukup.

Butto mengamuk lagi, ia menyerang Masamori bertubi-tubi dengan antena-nya. Matanya bergejolak penuh kemarahan karena Masamori lebih tangguh dariyang ia pikirkan. Serangannya begitu cepat, namun Masamori lebih cepat darinya, membuat Butto hampir menghancurkan seluruh bangunan sekolah dengan antena setajam tombak itu.

"Mas-san, kau bisa menghancurkan seluruh bangunan sekolah jika tidak segera mengakhirinya." Madarao bersuara.

"Tenang, Madarao. Aku masih mencari titik lemahnya." Ia menjawab tanpa melihat Madarao sedikitpun. Pandangannya menjadi dingin, lebih dingin dan tajam dari biasanya. Ia sedang berada dalam mode _Terminator,_ yang membunuh apapun dengan kejam tanpa perasaan.

"Nah, ketemu." Ia bergumam.

Masamori memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya. Sebuah bola hitam keunguan dengan aura yang luar biasa gelap muncul disekitar tubuhnya, mengelilingi Masamori seperti perisai penuh. Terdapat kilatan-kilatan cahaya seperti listrik dari permukaannya, ditambah cahaya gelap yang mengepul seperti asap. Masamori mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya, Zekkai.

"Hei, kalau membuat Zekkai bilang-bilang! Kau bisa membunuhku!" Madarao berteriak tidak terima. Ia hampir saja terserempet oleh Zekkai Masamori.

"Kau sudah mati, Madarao." Ia menjawab, suaranya lebih dalam. Madarao mengerti, saat Masamori bersuara dengan nada seperti itu, berarti ia sedang serius dengan apa yang ia hadapi.

Tokine dan Hakubi yang berada jauh dibelakang Masamori terdiam, dan kagum. Terutama Hakubi yang tiba-tiba teringat Tuan Hazama Tokimori. Entah kenapa, saat Hakubi melihat Masamori, ia selalu teringat oleh Kekkaishi pertama ini. Walaupun Masamori bukan pewaris sah, namun ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuat Hakubi teringat Tuan Hazama.

Mungkinkah dari wajahnya?

Tidak.

Masamori, memberikan serangan langsung kepada Butto. Kecoa raksasa itu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menembus pertahanan dari Zekkai Masamori. Namun sia-sia saja. Kedua antena Butto sama sekali tidak menggores Zekkai Masamori. Butto bukanlah tandingan yang seimbang untuk Masamori. Karena, untuk menjadi lawan dari seorang Sumimura, harus-lah lebih kuat, lebih cerdas dan pandai mengatur strategi.

Zekkai Masamori berdesing saat menggores kulit Butto yang amat sangat keras. Dalam satu kedipan mata, kulit bagian luar Butto yang kuat langsung hilang tanpa bekas seperti karet yang menghapus pensil. Butto tidak percaya, dan kaget jika Kekkaishi yang direndahkannya tadi lebih kuat dari pikirannya yang sempit.

Masamori tidak berhenti sampai situ saja. Ia meluncur lagi dengan Zekkai-nya, kali ini menuju kepala Butto langsung. Suara tabrakkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya terjadi, begitu memekakan telinga. Tokine sampai menutup telinganya akibat suara tabrakkan yang kuat tersebut. Dari kejauhan sampai terlihat percikan-percikan api yang muncul disela-sela Zekkai milik Masamori dan Butto. Tokine berharap jika Masamori akan mengalahkan makhluk menjijikkan itu, ia tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa geli.

Dalam sekejap pula, sebuah lubang besar berbentuk bulat sempurna terlihat dikepala Butto sampai menembus perutnya. Sementara itu, Masamori mendarat dengan dramatis di tanah, ia langsung melingkup Butto dengan delapan lapis Kekkai sebelum ia berregenerasi menjadi Ayakashi sempurna lagi. Dan setelah hitungan tiga detik setelahnya, ia melafalkan 'metsu.'

"Tenketsu!" Teriak Masamori lagi dengan mengarahkan Tenketsu kearah Butto.

Butto yang berubah menjadi kepulan asap, langsung terhisap kedalam tongkat yang diatasnya seperti tombak dan lingkaran ditengahnya. Lubang pada Tenketsu itu dapat menyerap masuk Ayakashi yang sudah dilenyapkan dengan Kekkai menuju dunia lain agar tidak bertransformasi menjadi utuh lagi. Setelah kekacauan itu berakhir, Masamori membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel. Sembari dengan itu, ia berjalan kearah Tokine dengan sok-cool-nya seperti biasa.

"Masamori-san!" Tokine memanggil, sambil berlari kearah Masamori. Hakubi muncul disampingnya. "Kau mengalahkannya dalam sekejap, itu hebat sekali!" Tokine memujinya.

"Ah, kurasa kau hanya melebih-lebihkan," jawab Masamori, ia merendahkan diri. "Aku sudah sering mengalahkan Ayakashi ke—"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!" Tokine berteriak, menjadi heboh sendiri lagi.

Masamori yang mendengarnya menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, hingga matanya menjadi menyipit. Ia berpikir, sebegitu takutnya kah Tokine dengan kecoa? Ah, sangat lucu jika dipikir. Ia—Tokine sudah berpetualan ke Kokuboro tanpa takut, tapi malah tidak berdaya dengan kecoa.

"Aku mau berkata 'Ayakashi keras seperti dia,' Tokine-chan." Masamori mengoreksi Tokine, lalu pria muda itu kembali tertawa.

Tokine menjadi malu lagi, membuat wajahnya yang cantik menjadi merah. Masamori tahu jika Tokine sedang malu, jadi ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Masamori. Sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Eh, Masamori-san," Tokine memanggil lagi. "Aku minta maaf." Tokine menyambung ucapannya.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" Masamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Eh, anu...itu...eh...aku...mengenai yang tadi," ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

Masamori tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Tokine untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Masamori mengubah ekspresinya begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi. ia ingat jika Tokine tadi tiba-tiba melompat kepelukkannya, lalu mendekapnya erat sampai Masamori tidak bisa bernafas. Dan semua itu berkat ulah dari Ayakashi kecoa sialan itu.

"Oh, masalah itu." Masamori nampak menahan tawanya, "tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Tokine-chan. Wajar jika kau takut dengan...yang semacam itu." Ia menambahkan, disertai sebuah senyuman.

Masamori tersenyum disertai pandangan yang tidak dipahami oleh Tokine. Pandangannya begitu teduh, damai, membuat seluruh tubuh dan jiwa Tokine bergetar ketika memandangnya. Lalu, mata hitam yang tajam itu, serasa menghipnotis Tokine menjadi bodoh, seolah kehilangan semua kata yang ia miliki. Senyuman itu, begitu tulus dan...entahlah, Tokine tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

Tokine menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang lain muncul didalam hatinya. Senyuman Masamori menghangatkan hatinya, suaranya menggetarkan jiwanya. Dan pandangannya, menghipnotis pikiran Tokine. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersipu-sipu, ia merasa tidak berdaya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Tokine merasakan getaran aneh didalam hatinya.

" _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat melihat Masamori-san?"_ Ia membatin, pandangannya kosong.

Selama ini, ia memang menaruh kekaguman terhadap Masamori atas kemampuan dan kecerdasannya saat kecil dulu. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki teknik dan akurasi yang bagus. Banyak hal baik yang dilihat Tokine dari sosok kakak Yoshimori ini. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Masamori beberapa bulan lalu setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu, Tokine mulai merasa getaran itu, walaupun tidak sekuat sekarang. Tokine terpana dengan kesigapan, kewibawaan, kecerdasan, dan kemampuan Masamori.

Kekaguman yang ia pendam sejak kecil, perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh. Seperti saat kalian menanam bibit sebuah pohon, maka dari waktu kewaktu bibit itu bisa tumbuh meskipun ada diantara mereka yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Namun yang dirasakan Tokine, seperti sebuah bibit yang ia siangi setiap hari. Ocehan Yoshimori mengenai kakaknya yang botak, berjenggot seperti om-om sama sekali tidak membuat Tokine merasa _illfeel_ sedikit pun. Yang ada, ia selalu tergila-gila.

" _Apa aku..."_ Sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenaknya. " _Apa aku jatuh cinta kepada Masamori-san?"_ Ia membatin, tanpa sadar memandang Masamori sejak tadi, sambil bergumam pelan sekali. " _Ah, tidak-tidak!"_

" _Tapi, jika nenek sampai tahu, bisa-bisa aku menjadi sushi,"_ gumamnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan nenek tahu!" ia melanjutkan ucapannya, kali ini cukup keras hingga Masamori hampir mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Masamori bertanya, begitu ia mendengar ucapan Tokine. Masamori tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas Tokine dari tadi hanya memandangnya aneh.

Tokine langsung panik, gugup sendiri. "Eh, tidak apa-apa." Astaga, dia benar-benar seperti gadis yang bodoh.

Masamori terkekeh, ia menggeleng pelan. "Ayo ikut aku, Tokine-chan." Tokine mendengar Masamori mengajaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bersih tanp a tanda Hoin kepada Tokine. "Aku ingin melihat suasana kota saat malam begini denganmu. Kau keberatan?" Masamori meminta.

Tokine berteriak dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berselebrasi, namun ia benar-benar mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan diri didepan Masamori lagi. ia memandang tangan Masamori yang besar lagi. ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat pria muda dihadapannya ini. Tokine melihat kehangatan diwajah Masamori, tidak dingin seperti biasa. Ia melihat pria itu tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang belum pernah ia lihat selama hidup bertetangga dengan Sumimura.

Lagi-lagi hatinya menghangat, dan jiwanya bergetar.

"A-Aku akan senang," jawabnya.

Tokine membalasnya dengan senyuman, ia kemudian menerima ajakan tangan Masamori dengan tangan kanannya. Masamori menggenggam erat tangan Tokine, seakan-akan itu adalah miliknyya yang paling berharga, yang tidak akan ia lepaskan dengan mudah. Masamori berpikir jika ini mungkin salah, mengingat adiknya—Yoshimori juga menyukai Tokine. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus menahan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Tokine. Masamori juga seorang manusia, seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Ia memiliki hati dan perasaan.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia mungkin akan mengalah lagi demi adiknya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia harus pergi tanpa melakukan perjuangan. Itu benar, rencana Masamori adalah menunggu sampai Tokine sedang sendirian, lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis teman masa kecil sekaligus juniornya ini. Ia akan mencoba mengatakannya malam ini juga, setelahnya ia akan pergi. Lalu, Tokine yang akan memilih dan memutuskan siapa yang pantas diantara Yoshi dan kakaknya yang akan menjadi pengisi hati Tokine.

"Ketsu!" Masamori berteriak.

Dalam sekejap, jajaran tangga Kekkai diudara. Ia melompat lebih dulu kemudian Tokine mengikuti. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Gadis berekor kuda itu balik menggenggam tangan Masamori erat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia memandang kedua tangan yang bersatu dengan serasi itu; hanya senyuman yang bisa ia lemparkan saat melihat tangan yang menyapu sempurna itu.

Masamori tidak berbicara sepatah kata apapun selama mereka menaiki tangga Kekkai yang dibuatnya diudara. Namun dari raut wajah dan matanya, ia merasa bahagia. Ia merasa nyaman dengan Tokine yang saat ini sedang ia gandeng dengan erat. Rasa nyaman itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, terasa begitu damai didalam hatinya yang selalu bergelombang.

Apa yang ia rasakan malam ini berbeda. Ia tidak tahu, tapi membuat hatinya yang kosong bergetar. Masamori bersumpah, jika untuk mendapatkan Tokine berarti ia harus melawan ratusan Ayakashi Butto, maka ia akan melakukannya. For the one he love the most, he would sacrifice.

"Hei Madarao, apa tidak apa-apa mereka berdua seperti itu?" Hakubi bertanya.

Hakubi dan Madarao mendongak, melihat mereka dari bawah dengan raut wajah senang. Nampaknya dua anjing ini mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi diantara Masamori dan Tokine. Mereka adalah anjing hantu yang memiliki indra penciuman yang tajam, dan mereka mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi karena bau yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh Masamori maupun Tokine. Dan mungkin dua anjing ini akan lebih memiih bungkam dan tidak menceritakan ini kepada siapapun.

"Ya, angin malam ini sedang baik. Kita biarkan saja mereka untuk malam ini, lagi pula, sangat jarang aku melihat Mas-san sebahagia itu."

Hakubi mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat Honey-ku seperti itu. "

"Apa mereka...?"

"Hmm, kau mungkin benar. Aku menjadi kasian kepada Yoshi." Hakubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Semua keputusan ada ditangan Honey-ku," tambahnya. Madarao mengangguk setuju.

-OOOOoooOOOO-

Sementara Hakubi dan Madarao duduk dibawah—atau lebih pantas dikatakan mereka sedang bernostalgia untuk mengenang masalalu bersama tuan Hazama. Masamori dan Tokine berhenti ditempat yang amat tinggi, tepat dihadapan bulan yang nampak lebih besar dari biasanya. Kekkai yang dibuat Masamori dan Tokine sebagai pijakan empat kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak harus berdesak-desakan dan takut untuk jatuh. Jauh dibawah mereka, pemandangan kota saat malam menjadi indah, dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu yang gemerlapan. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat Danau Tanpa Warna samar-samar.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Masamori merasa sedamai dan sebahagia ini. Ia sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis yang ia inginkan dengan kharisma, kekuatan, dan ketampanannya itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Selain itu, bekerja di Urakai dan menjabat sebagai Ketua memberinya bayaran yang cukup besar, hingga dikatakan lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya saja. Dan kekayaan inilah yang ia gunakan untuk membelikan ponsel kepada beberapa anggota juniornya, serta membayari apartemen dan sekolah Gen dulu.

Ia benar-benar pemimpin sejati.

Mereka hanya diam, tidak satupun mengucap sepatah maupun dua patah kata. Mereka terjebak dalam kecanggungan, yang membuat keduanya diam-diam menyembunyikan kegugupan masing-masing. Nampak hanya Masamori yang wajahnya terlihat tenang, walaupun matanya mengatakan hal lain.

"Disini..." Tokine membuka suara, memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka dengan suaranya. "Indah sekali. Aku datang ke Karasumori setiap malam, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari jika disini ternyata sangat indah," ujar Tokine. Ia menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Masamori mendengus sebentar, ia melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Tokine. Ia melipat kedua tangannya setinggi dada, memeluk Tenketsu-nya. "Hm, kau harus memperhatikan yang ada disekitarmu, Tokine-chan. Yoshimori bilang, kau terlalu serius," sahutnya. Suaranya lebih lembut dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tokine memandang Masamori, pria itu pura-pura tidak memandangnya. Ia hanya melihat kedepan, menyaksikan sebuah tower yang lampunya berkedip setiap tiga detik. "Aku hanya takut jika musuh yang lebih kuat datang. Maka dari itu aku harus memperbaiki teknik dan meningkatkan kekuatanku.," ujar Tokine. Ia mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, tak mengetahui jika ia mengeluh kepada Masamori.

"Sejauh yang kuperhatikan, teknik mu sangat bagus. Tingkat akurasimu juga terus meningkat—peningkatan yang stabil jika harus kukatakan demikian," sahut Masamori. Ia masih belum memandang Tokine, dan terus berceramah. "Jika aku boleh menyarankan, cobalah untuk tidak fokus pada satu titik saja. Karena, ada beberapa Ayakashi yang mempunyai banyak titik kelemahan yang tersembunyi. Gunakan intuisimu sebagai pemandu dalam setiap aksi yang akan kalian lakukan. Karena seorang Kekkaishi, terutama pewaris sah, kalian harus mempertajam intuisi, dan jangan meragukannya," tuturnya. Tokine mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" ia bertanya, layaknya seorang junior kepada seniornya. Tokine tidak segan-segan bertanya tentang apa yang membuatnya ragu.

"Ya, kau bisa. Kau lebih dari yang pikirkan," tegasnya. "Dengan teknik serta akurasi yang kau punya, dan kekuatan tanpa batas milik Yoshimori, aku yakin Karasumori akan aman ditangan kalian." Ia menyimpulkan dengan tegas. Ia memandang Tokine dengan serius.

"Tapi aku sangat berharap kau ada disini, Masamori-san. Kau akan tinggal selamanya kan?" Tokine memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi, atau lusa."

"Eh, cepat sekali?" Tokine kaget.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku mungkin sudah kembali dari kemarin-kemarin jika kakek tidak memintaku tinggal."

Tokine menunduk, ia menjadi sedih. Perasannya menjadi berombak lagi, tidak bisa tenang. Ia benci mendengar saat Masamori harus kembali ke Urakai yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Karasumori. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa berbicara ataupun melihatnya. Ia mungkin bisa menggunakan Shikigami, tapi terlalu riskan jika neneknya yang super waspada itu sampai tahu.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Tokine bertanya lagi, nada bicaranya murung.

Masamori nampak tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tokine karena ia masih berdiri dengan memandang kearah depan. "Ya, Tokine-chan. Itulah kenapa ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan kepadamu sebelum aku menyelesaikan misi-misiku." sambung Masamori.

"Tentang apa?" Tokine bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, tapi—" ia terhenti. Ia memandang Tokine dengan mata hitamnya, sebuah senyuman lemah terbentuk dibibirnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang agak bergetar karena gugup diwajah Tokine. Ia memandang mata Tokine dengan serius; ada kilatan-kilatan kuat didalamnya. Kilatan-kilatan itu membuat Tokine menelan ludah, walaupun rasanya begitu sulit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan otak Tokine terlalu membeku untuk berpikir. Wajah Masamori kembali serius setelah beberapa detik memandang Tokine.

"—Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tokine-chan."

Masamori akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Suarana begitu tegas, meskipun ia sebenarnya gugup dan gemetaran hebat. Ia bersyukur jubahnya yang besar dan longgar membuat keringat dingin yang mengalir menjadi tidak terlihat. Well, kali ini Masamori mengaku jika lebih mudah berhadapan dengan Dua Belas Dewan Urakai daripada harus berbicara mengenai perasaannya terhadap seorang gadis yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Astaga, sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur, sayang.

Bak tersengat jutaan volt arus listrik, Tokine tidak bisa berkata apapun selain memandang Masamori Sumimura dan memanggil namanya dengan bisikan yang amat sangat pelan. Mulutnya Tokine terbuka, ia nampak ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang dapat ia katakan hanyalah 'Masamori-san' dengan suara yang pelan sekali. Ia memandang Masamori dengan mata yang mulai basah akan air mata. Ia mencoba menahan agar tidak membuat malu dirinya lagi dihadapan pemimpin penuh wibawa ini tetapi sia-sia.

"Masamori-san..." panggil Tokine lirih.

Tokine menunduk, ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Empat titik-titik air terbentuk diatas Kekkai milik Masamori yang masih berada di langit. Cahaya bulan sabit menyinari mereka berdua, seakan-akan menjadi saksi bisu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tangan Masamori yang masih berada dipipi Tokine, merambat turun ke dagunya untuk mendongakkan wajah cantik Tokine.

Masamori tersenyum tipis lagi, kemudian melihat kedalam bola mata yang basah namun berbinar-binar. Ia memandang Tokine dengan api cinta yang membara dimata hitamnya, kali ini disertai oleh gerakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapuskan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, ditambah mata yang penuh cinta.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Tokine-chan? Apa aku membuatmu... takut?" Masamori bertanya, ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Tokine, yang notabenenya gadis idaman semua pria. Masamori merasa, Tokine terlalu baik untuknya.

Tokine masih tidak menjawab—ia kesulitan untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi pernyataan Masamori. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka jika Masamori membalas perasaannya. Tangisnya semakin pecah, Masamori semakin bingung harus bagaimana. Ia paling payah saat berhadapan dengan gadis yang menangis, karena ia merasa serba salah dalam beberapa poin.

Tokine sudah lelah berpikir dan kehabisan kata-kata, jadi ia langsung mendekap tubuh Masamori dengan erat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya punggung Masamori, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang pria itu. Masamori sangat kaget, membuat Tenketsu-nya jatuh, bertabrakan dengan kekkai yang ia injak. Masamori mengabaikan Tenketsu-nya, ia terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk menyadarinya.

"Tokine-chan.." Masamori berbisik.

Tokine yang tengah memeluk Masamori erat, bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Masamori. Ia berpikir, apakah jantung Masamori berdetak untuknya? Apakah dirinya—Tokine merupakan tulang rusuk Masamori yang hilang? Apakah mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Apakah mereka bisa bersama meskipun keluarga mereka bermusuhan?

Masamori tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum. Mungkin, karena malam ini terasa begitu sempurna. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, mengusapkan tangannya yang besar dikepala belakang Tokine. Ia merasa benar-benar tenang malam ini. Dan ini bukanlah kedamaian yang mudah didapat. Ia harus membayar harga mahal untuk malam ini; Tokine akan membencinya.

Tokine mendongak, mengusap air mata-nya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Ia melihat wajah Masamori yang berseri-seri meskipun matanya diselimuti oleh kegundahan. Didalam kegundahan itu, terdapat kesedihan. Tokine tidak tahu apa arti kesedihan itu, namun kilatan kesedihan itu membuat hati Tokine tersayat.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu," suaranya begitu datar, namun agak bergetar diawalnya. "Aku tahu yang kukatakan itu salah, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku minta maaf telah bersikap tidak sepantasnya." Kesedihan tersirah diwajah Masamori.

"Masamori-san.." Ia memanggil Masamori lagi. "Kau tidak salah."

"Maafkan aku," sambung Masamori lagi. Nafasnya lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi," Tokine berbisik, ia memandang wajah Masamori dengan senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan. Dan apapun yang Tokine katakan saat ini, adalah kejujuran. Sudah jelas tentu ia tidak akan mengabaikan waktu yang berharga ini.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya," ujarnya dengan santai. Atau, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk santai. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi, kuharap kau menemukan apapun yang kau cari," tambah Masamori. Ia melepaskan pelukan Tokine, karena mungkin perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas.

Well, ia terlalu pesimis. Sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Ia memberikan seringai terakhirnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Masamori sudah melafalkan 'Ketsu' untuk membuat kekkai yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai tangga. Ia benci saat harus berurusan dengan segala sesuatu yang disebut 'perasaan' atau 'empati.' Yah, ia memang Kekkaishi yang kuat dan handal, tapi untuk masalah perasaan ia sangat _cemen_.

Malam ini begitu tenang, tidak ada Ayakashi lagi selain kecoa mengerikan tadi. Angin malam juga tenang, menandakan tidak ada lagi Ayakashi yang datang ke Karasumori. Dan dengan begitu, tugas mereka untuk malam ini selesai. Masamori telah bersiap untuk melompat turun, ia bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Tetapi Tokine nampak keberatan, agak kesulitan mengatakan apa yang tertahan dilidahnya. Untuk saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memandang punggung Masamori.

Masamori menarik nafas panjang hingga dadanya mengembang, sebelum akhirnya melompat turun. Tetapi, saat ia sudah melompat, ia lagi-lagi merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang melingkar ditubuhnya. Ia merasakan sebuah dekapan erat didadanya. Ia merasakan kepala Tokine bersandar dipunggungnya. Laki-laki berjenggot tipis ini pun berputar.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," bisik Tokine.

"Eh?" Masamori berkata, tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Tokine barusan.

Dekapannya begitu erat, dan semakin erat. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Masamori-san," ucap Tokine lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku selamanya karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Masamori meletakkan tangannya yang dingin diatas tangan Tokine yang hangat. Ia memberikan sebuah genggaman yang belum pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun dalam hidupnya. Masamori sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusan yang ia buat; jatuh cinta kepada Tokine.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mempunyai rencana jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika rencananya meleset jauh, dan membuatnya terhisap dalam sesuatu yang rumit dan mematikan, namun juga indah dan memberikan kehidupan; bernama cinta. Ah, entahlah! Yang jelas cinta itu sangat sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kalian pasti tahu!

Masamori tersenyum lagi saat ini. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Bahkan, saat ini ia agak kesulitan mengendalikan otot-otot zygomaticus-nya. Jadi, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia tidak akan berhenti tersenyum kepada Tokine lagi.

" _My heart will always belong to you, Tokine-chan.—_ Hatiku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, Tokine-chan _."_

 _ **THE END**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N : Phew! FF Kekkaishi non crossover pertama saya! Saya gak tau mau nulis apa di author note ini, tapi saya Cuma mau bilanga aja kalau setiap kesalahan, tipo dan apapun yang ada di fic ini murni kesalahan saya. Untuk kurang lebihnya saya ucapkan maaf.**

 **As always, kritik saran dan masukan akan selalu diterima dengan penuh cinta sementara flame akan dihapus.**

 **Have a nice day, dan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang merayakan!**

 **Ramadan kareem! ^^**


End file.
